Joyful Christmas
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: Loretta and Atem are expecting a special gift for Christmas. Will the present arrive in time and what will their current bundle of joy think of the gift? Chirstmas gift for Pharaohs Girl 18 Atem x OC


Chapter 1: Joyful Christmas

Snow was falling softly, collecting in a young man's spiky hair as he stepped out of his car one evening. Christmas lights illuminated his face in hues of multiple colors as he gazed fondly up at the house he called home. "I'm so glad to be home." He sighed, walking up to the front door.

Something slammed into his knees as he entered the house. "Daddy!" A boy's voice cried from below.

"Hey, little buddy." Atem grinned, sinking to his knees before the boy. His gaze wandered over, his own features that had been mirrored in the boy's face, the jet-black hair that stood up in an unruly tangle. He was dressed in a pair of white Santa hat Kuriboh pajamas and clutching a teddy bear. The boy was seven years old. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Daddy." The boy grinned, revealing a missing front tooth. "Did you see?" He asked, pointing to the tooth.

"Yeah, I see that. How much did the Tooth fairy give you for it?"

"A whole quarter!" The boy grinned wider.

"Awesome! Where's your mom?" Atem asked, ruffling the boy's hair.

The boy's grin faded. "She said she wasn't feeling well."

"Then let's go see if we can cheer her up." Atem stood up and took the boy's hand. He led the boy upstairs. "I want you to go in and surprise your mom."

"Okay!"Tthe boy ran into his parent's bedroom, crowing. "Guess who's home!"

"Who?" Came Atem's wife and mother of his child from within.

Atem smiled and stepped into the room. "Just me."

The woman sitting up in bed had long, jet-black hair, half held by a clip on to of her head the rest cascading down her back. She was wearing a sapphire nightgown that barely concealed the fact that she was nine months pregnant. "Just what I wanted for Christmas." She smiled, gesturing for him to come over.

Atem stepped over and lifted his son onto the bed before sitting down. "How are you feeling, Loretta?" He asked, giving her a kiss.

"Like this pregnancy has lasted forever." Loretta sighed. "I've been cramping all day, but I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"You sure? I mean, Seth came so fast you barely had time to get to the hospital." Atem nodded down to the boy parked between them.

"I'm sure we'd know if I was in labor." Loretta dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Seth, what do you want for Christmas?"

"A baby brother!" Seth shouted, then he gave a giggle.

"We don't know what the baby is going to be, Seth. You'll just have to wait until it's born to-" Loretta paused, placing a hand on her belly.

"Loretta?" Atem asked, concerned.

After a moment, Loretta shook her head. "I'm fine, just another cramp."

"That's not just a cramp. Your midwife said last time that if you can't talk through a contraction, it's time to go to the hospital." Atem got out of bed, searching for the overnight bag in the closet.

"Mommy, did you pee the bed?" Seth asked, confused.

Atem whirled around, looking over at Loretta. "Did your-?"

Loretta nodded. "I think you're right. I need to go…"

"I'm going to call Yugi to watch Seth while I take you to the hospital." Atem called Yugi and left with Loretta once his closest friend had arrived.

Atem paced the corridor outside Loretta's room. "I hope she's okay." He muttered, picking up his pacing.

A nurse exited the room, a broad smile on her face. "Mr. Sennen?" She asked.

"How is my wife and child?" Atem asked, anxiously.

"They are doing just fine. You have a beautiful baby girl. Do you want to see them?" She asked.

"Yes, please." Atem nodded and followed her into the room.

Loretta was resting in bed when Atem entered. He went over to the baby warmer that stood beside the bed. A newborn slept in the warmer, a light tan color. Someone had placed a pink hat on her head. "Our little Christmas baby." He smiled, touching his daughter's cheek.

"Seth will be disappointed." A voice said from the bed.

Atem turned to smile at his wife. "He really wanted a brother. I'm sure he'll get used to the idea of having a sister."

"Can you call Yugi to bring him over? I'd like him to meet his little sister." Loretta yawned. "I want to see what he thinks."

"Good idea. I'll be right back." Atem stepped out of the room and called Yugi. Fifteen minutes later, Yugi arrived with Seth. "Hey, little buddy. Your mom had the baby. Do you want to see?"

"Yeah! My baby brother's here!" Seth pumped his fist.

"I thought you said-" Yugi started, but Atem held up a hand.

"Seth, the thing is your mom had a girl. You have a sister." Atem told him, kneeling in front of him.

"A sister?" Seth asked, looking up at his father. "Why?"

"Sometimes a Mommy and Daddy don't know what kind of baby they're having until it gets here. You remember I said we didn't know right?"

"I know, Daddy. But I wanted a brother!" Seth protested, tears in his eyes.

Atem looked up at Yugi. "I think Joey could help with this, would you see if he'd come over?"

"Yeah, of course." Yugi hurried down the hall.

Atem stood up and led Seth into the room. He lifted Seth onto the bed before gently lifting up the baby. "This is your baby sister." He told him.

"She's kinda cute." Seth admitted, reluctantly.

"Can I help?" An accented voice asked from the door. Atem and Seth looked over to the door and saw Joey. "Hey, little man. Your uncle told me you needed help."

"Hi, Joey!" Seth hugged Joey as he came over. "Mommy had a girl. I didn't want a sister." He frowned.

"Seth, having a sister is much more fun than it sounds. I have a little sister, you remember Serenity, right?" Joey asked, ruffling Seth's hair.

"Yeah, I remember. What's good about having a sister?" Seth asked, confused.

"Well, it's a boy's job to protect girls. And she will be your first one to do just that. It's your job to make sure she is happy. I protect my sister every day and we're really good friends." Joey smiled. "Give it a chance, okay?"

"Okay." Seth nodded. He looked back at his sister. "What's her name?"

"Joy. Joy Harmony." Loretta smiled at Atem.

"Perfect." Atem smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas, Joy." Seth smiled at his sister.

Atem gave his wife a smile.


End file.
